The Light In The Darkness
by JJ226
Summary: Episode 2 of my season 4 fan fiction which is Sayid Centric


Episode #402

LOST

"The Light In The Darkness"

Written By

Jonjo Smith

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Final Draft Written and Revised on:

Cast ListMain Cast

Ben Linus- Michael EmersonBeverley Khan- ?Claire Littleton- Emilie De RavinDesmond David Hume- Henry Ian CusickHugo Reyes (Hurley)- Jorge GarciaJack Shephard- Matthew FoxJames Ford (Sawyer)- Josh HollowayJin-Soo Kwon- Daniel Dae KimJohn Locke- Terry O'QuinnJuliet Burke- Elizabeth MitchellKate Austen- Evangelline LilyLucas Green- ?Richard Alpert- Nestor CarbonellSayid Jarrah- Naveen AndrewsSun-Hwa Kwon- Yunjin Kim

Recurring Cast Members

Bernard Nadler- Sam AndersonWilliam Francis- ?Joseph Peltier- ?

Guest Star

Ekram- ?Amira- Anne BedianGreta- ? Kaden- ?

EXT. THE BEACH- NIGHTTIME

SAWYER is sat on the beach watching the night sky above the jungle. Suddenly, in the night sky, five bright red lights begin to flash as they descend towards the island. He quickly stands up and watches whereabouts they descend to. They then go down so they are hidden by the jungle.

SAWYER then looks towards the camp. He begins to run towards it.

SAWYER

Those sons of the bitches are here!

SAWYER runs into the camp.

Everyone is rushing about grabbing their rucksacks which are packed with clothing and other essentials. SAWYER runs into his tent and grabs his.

SAYID runs out of his tent and wait for the rest of the group to come. Everyone reaches him eventually. SAYID looks at SAWYER.

SAYID

Where did they land?

SAWYER

About the middle of the island: maybe more towards our end than the other!

SAYID

Ok. I will rely on you to take us. Ok?

SAWYER nods his head.

SAYID (CONT'D)

Let's go!

SAYID begins to march towards the jungle. All follow him. SAWYER as second in command behind SAYID.

SAYID gets out his walkie-talkie and puts it to his face.

SAYID (CONT'D)

Jack... you there?

There is a delayed reaction but JACK answers.

JACK (OVER WALKIE-TALKIE)

Yeah, Sayid. What?

SAYID

They are here...

LOST

INT. AN OPERATION/COMMUNICATIONS ROOM- DAYTIME (FLASHBACK)

A man is sat watching a TV screen- on it are pictures of a city: BASRA. He turns around.

MAN

They are not happy...

Camera shows SAYID- the person who the man (EKRAM) is speaking to.

SAYID

I do not blame them!

EKRAM becomes angry all of a sudden

EKRAM

You cannot say that!

SAYID

It is only my opinion

EKRAM

Yes, but if you are caught talking about what he has done in that way, then you know what will happen...

EKRAM has a look of fear in his eyes. He is referring to death.

SAYID

Ekram, these people have just been through a war! They have lost family members and friends. I have lost family members and friends

EKRAM

Yes, well, there had to be sacrifices and Sayid, you must complete any job you are assigned!

SAYID nods his head.

SAYID

Yes

EKRAM then turns around to look at the screen once more. SAYID looks as well.

SAYID (CONT'D)

What do you think they will do?

EKRAM

Goodness knows, Sayid. They are unpredictable! We need to be prepared for anything!

SAYID

Yes...

SAYID nods his head.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE (END OF FLASHBACK)

SAYID looks at SAWYER

SAYID

You sure you know where they are?

SAWYER looks at him slightly disapprovingly.

SAWYER

I might not be as good of a tracker as you Chief, but I know my way around this place pretty well to know where they have landed!

SAYID nods at him

SAYID

Ok

CUT TO:

EXT. BY THE RADIO TOWER- NIGHTTIME

SUN is packing all her stuff for the departure the next morning. She is with KATE.

SUN looks over to KATE.

SUN

Why are we leaving tomorrow morning?

KATE looks up at her from her own packing and looks as if she doesn't know what to say to SUN.

KATE

Jack... he just wants to get back to camp. You know? This place freaks him out- Naomi was killed her and all that and then you know, the radio room, well, that's the place that Rousseau was locked up in for a few days.

SUN smiles at her.

SUN

Kate, what is the real reason? We are suddenly told that we need to pack and that we will be setting off early in the morning. I think we need a proper explanation. I assumed you would know...

KATE

I do

SUN

Why then?

KATE

You don't want to know. I don't want to worry you!

SUN

Kate, just tell me!

KATE

We've let complete strangers onto this place and we have no idea what they are wanting...

SUN stands there in slight disbelief.

KATE (CONT'D)

But Sun, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone!

SUN

People deserve to know, Kate.

KATE pauses a moment.

KATE

Jack, he will tell them as soon as he has thought of something...

CUT TO:

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE- NIGHTTIME

It is pretty much pitch black. The only light source is small beams of light which are coming through the canopy above.

One of the people who jumped out of the helicopter suddenly wakes up. They have a large helmet on which they slowly remove. It is a woman. She is Indian. She is about 35. This is BEVERLEY.

BEVERLEY looks about confused by her surroundings then suddenly, a look of realisation comes across her face- she is on the island. She looks about and notices someone near her. She crawls over to them.

She looks at the name tag on their jumpsuit. It reads "Lucas". She slowly removes the helmet off of LUCAS. A youngish white male around the age of 24. He should have dirty blonde hair.

BEVERLEY

Lucas?

No reaction.

BEVERLEY (CONT'D)

Lucas!

He slowly awakens. He looks just as confused as BEVERLEY did when she awoke. He also realises.

LUCAS

Are we here?

LUCAS has a thick Texan accent. He sits up.

BEVERLEY

Yes, Lucas... we are on the island!

A slight smile comes across both of their faces as they look around and see their surroundings

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHTTIME

RICHARD and the Others are walking through the jungle. He then comes to a slight gap in the bushes and stops causing all to stop behind him. He turns to them.

RICHARD

Ok, we are going here for a while!

RICHARD nods his head towards the slight gap in the bush. He then begins to walk through it having all the people follow him.

EXT. JUNGLE CLEARING

They enter a large clearing in the jungle which is just beside a large cliff face. It goes vertically up very high. In the cliff face is a station: The Orchid.

RICHARD points to the door of The Orchid.

RICHARD

Come on...

RICHARD reaches the large metal door of The Orchid Station. He takes hold of the large rigger (_the thing which you turn to open a submarine hatch- like that! You know what they had on the door in The Hydra station which opened up to lots of water- well, like that_). He untightens it bit by bit cranking it round. Suddenly, the door opens. RICHARD looks at the Others.

RICHARD

Wait here. I need to go in first.

RICHARD then enters leaving the rest outside.

CUT TO:

INT. THE ORCHID STATION

The station is all messed up as The Staff was. Tables and other such objects are everywhere.

RICHARD looks about warily.

RICHARD

Hello...?

There is sound of slight shuffling.

RICHARD (CONT'D)

William...? You there?

No response.

RICHARD (CONT'D)

It's Richard!

RICHARD continues to creep down the corridor towards the end of it. Suddenly, music begins to slowly play coming from the room at the end of the corridor. It is balletic music. RICHARD looks slightly confused at the music. He begins to make his way closer to the door quicker.

He swings it open quickly to see a man around the same age as RICHARD watching the record player going round and round playing the music.

RICHARD (CONT'D)

William...?

RICHARD rushes towards the man and pulls him up from looking at the record player. WILLIAM looks up all surprised to see RICHARD there.

WILLIAM

Richard...? Oh hello...

WILLIAM looks at the record player and points at it.

WILLIAM (CONT'D)

This is what she used to dance to!

RICHARD stares at it confused for a moment and then a look of realisation comes across his face.

RICHARD

Oh, Alice?

WILLIAM gives a slight smile at the mention of her name. He then shakes his head slightly before brightly looking up at RICHARD once more.

WILLIAM

So, why are you here again? You left me here by myself...

RICHARD looks sincerely at him

RICHARD

I know... sorry. Now, come on- let's get you out!

RICHARD begins to pull up WILLIAM from his sitting position. He then begins to hobble outside with him resting on him.

CUT TO:

EXT. ANOTHER PART OF THE JUNGLE- NIGHTTIME

_With BEVERLEY and LUCAS._

Both of them are now fully awake. BEVERLEY is pacing about whilst LUCAS is sat down.

LUCAS looks up to BEVERLEY who stops as soon as she sees LUCAS staring at her.

BEVERLEY

What?

LUCAS

Where do you think the others are? It has been about half an hour since we landed... Should we go look for them?

LUCAS'S young age comes out in his worrying about the other members of their team.

BEVERLEY

No! We stay here! They will find us. If we move whilst they move, well, it is just a complete cycle isn't it?

LUCAS

I guess...

A VOICE comes from the darkness.

VOICE

Well, one of your team is here!

Both LUCAS and BEVERLEY look over to where the voice came from in the dark jungle around them. From there emerges a man. He is a large muscly man with a bandana on his head. He is wearing the same clothing as BEVERLEY and LUCAS are. He is wearing a name badge also- it reads "JOSEPH".

BEVERLEY and LUCAS look glad to see him alive and joining them. They show no sign of physical affection though. He just joins their group.

LUCAS looks up at him.

LUCAS

Any news on the others?

JOSEPH shakes his head.

JOSEPH

I landed by myself not too far from here. Good to see you two landed together.

BEVERLEY

Yes. As I said, Lucas, they will be here soon!

BEVERLEY has a slight hint of anger in her voice.

LUCAS

Ok...

CUT TO:

EXT. OTHER PART OF JUNGLE- NIGHTTIME

_With SAYID, SAWYER and Survivor Camp Group_

They are now running through the jungle. SAYID continues to lead the group with SAWYER by his side. One by one it shows the people within the group. SAYID, SAWYER, JULIET, DESMOND, BERNARD, JIN and then HURLEY. When the camera is focused on HURLEY's face he suddenly goes out of view. He has fallen. The camera shows him in a heap on the floor.

HURLEY

Ah!

HURLEY shouts as he falls over something.

Others in the group stop to look to see what has happened behind them.

HURLEY (CONT'D)

Hey! Yeah! I have fallen over!

JIN and BERNARD run to help HURLEY up off the floor.

JIN

Hey!

JIN shouts in order to stop the others who have carried on running through the jungle. They stop and quickly make their way back to HURLEY.

SAWYER

What happened?

SAWYER looks at HURLEY and sniggers slightly.

SAWYER (CONT'D)

Oh, Oompa Loompa fell over did he?!?

HURLEY gets up giving SAWYER slight evils. He then turns around to see what he fell over. His face turns to shock.

HURLEY

Wait... that's a person I fell over!

SAYID pushes his way through the crowd of them over to the person and grabs them by the scruff of their collar. He surveys what they are wearing.

SAYID

It is one of them!

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. A BEDROOM- NIGHTTIME (FLASHBACK)

Blackness. Loud banging on a door.

MAN'S VOICE (EKRAM)

Sayid! Get up!

A light switches on to show SAYID in bed, now, half asleep.

Banging again on the door.

EKRAM

Sayid- are you awake?

SAYID

Yes!

EKRAM

Quick! It has begun!

Suddenly, SAYID jumps out of bed. He reaches for clothes on his side. He begins to put them on.

CUT TO:

INT. AN OPERATION/COMMUNICATIONS ROOM

SAYID and EKRAM rush in and examine the TV screen. On it are images of a large rebellion amongst the people of Basra. They have smashed up many shops and so on.

EKRAM

They are revolting!

SAYID

Against him?

EKRAM

Who else do you think, Sayid?

SAYID looks slightly taken aback by EKRAM'S outburst at him.

EKRAM looks at him

EKRAM (CONT'D)

Look, we need to stop this now! I have sent out some men just now from the barracks. You are more important than them, Sayid- they can be lost! You cannot be lost to them... Come with me- we're off...

EKRAM stands up properly from leaning over on the work surface which the TV is on and begins to walk out the room. SAYID quickly follows him.

CUT TO:

INT. A CORRIDOR

A door.

EKRAM comes into view and opens the door slowly. Behind the door, AMIRA tied up to a chair in the middle of the room is revealed.

EKRAM enters the room slowly followed by SAYID. EKRAM walks over to AMIRA. He slaps her across the face but it is not seen (only a loud slap sound)- the camera is on SAYID'S reaction who looks very shocked. Camera returns to AMIRA'S face who is cringing from the pain.

EKRAM looks at SAYID and nods his head towards AMIRA.

EKRAM

This bitch has been disobeying him! She is one of the leaders of this rebellion!

EKRAM turns back to AMIRA.

EKRAM (CONT'D)

And she needs to be stopped and taught a lesson... That, Sayid, is your job!

SAYID holds back hesitantly.

EKRAM (CONT'D)

Come on! Do it!

SAYID walks up to AMIRA. He reluctantly lifts up his hand and holds it there for a moment. EKRAM is getting visibly angry at SAYID.

EKRAM (CONT'D)

Just hit her!

Shot of SAYID'S face. His hand can be seen coming down from behind him. A large slap sound. SAYID has a look of sadness and shock on his face.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHTTIME

SAYID is still holding the person by the scruff of the neck. He is just staring at him.

SAWYER

You gonna do out?

SAYID

Yes

SAYID reaches for the helmet to remove it. He removes it. It is a black man with a short afro hairstyle. He is unconscious.

HURLEY

Kaden

BERNARD looks at him

BERNARD

Huh?

HURLEY

It's his name

HURLEY points to his name tag.

SAYID

He must have been separated from the rest of his party during his parachute down.

DESMOND

What we gonna do with him, brother?

DESMOND looks to SAYID.

SAYID

Take him with us. Who will carry him?

SAYID looks to DESMOND.

DESMOND

I will

SAYID passes KADEN to DESMOND who puts him on his back.

SAWYER

We off now Captain Underpants?

SAYID looks slightly confused at the "Captain Underpants" comment but nods to SAWYER anyway.

SAYID

Yes. Come on.

SAYID sets off once more with the others following. DESMOND carrying KADEN on his back.

Camera then zooms back into the bush of the jungle. Someone is there: a woman. Her face is of terror. He quickly gets up and leaves the frame of the camera.

CUT TO:

EXT. ANOTHER PART OF THE JUNGLE

LOCKE slowly begins to work his way through the low hanging ivies of the jungle. He is looking straight ahead which is behind the camera. He comes through the final low hanging ivies and suddenly stops.

The camera pans around 180 degrees and shows what he is looking at: JACOB'S shack.

LOCKE looks down- he is on the line of volcanic ash that surrounds the shack. He hesitates to walk over the line. He tries to within himself but he can't.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. BY THE RADIO TOWER- NIGHTTIME

JACK makes his way over to BEN who is still tied to a tree. BEN is not being watched by DANIELLE at the moment.

JACK

Do you know who is out there on that freighter?

BEN smiles evilly at JACK.

BEN

Yes... why, Jack?

JACK

You so bloody smug aren't you?!?

BEN

Well, Jack, I have proven you wrong haven't I...

JACK doesn't reply to this comment. He pauses for a moment.

BEN (CONT'D)

I told you, you shouldn't have contacted them!

JACK

Yes, well, you're happy on this island aren't you!

BEN

I know no different!

JACK sits down on a tree stump which is by the tree BEN is tied to.

JACK

You not worrying anymore? You were completely freaking out before about me contacting them

BEN

This is too much of a good situation to pass up on at smiling at- you failing, Jack! It is a rare thing...

JACK

Yes, well, they won't get this place...

BEN

Oh... so, you want to defend the island then from them?

JACK

Ben, who are they?

JACK looks up at BEN. There is fear in his eyes but otherwise, facially, JACK is still putting on a brave face showing his hatred for BEN.

BEN

They are the people who are out to get me! The DHARMA initiative...

JACK

What did you do...?

JACK shakes his head suddenly.

JACK (CONT'D)

Look, actually, I don't care what you did! You probably deserve it. Look, forget this- I still despise you...

BEN raises an eyebrow

BEN

Potentially, Jack, I am your only means of survival!

JACK gets up and begins to walk away from him.

BEN (CONT'D)

You know it Jack!

BEN tries to struggle slightly whilst shouting at JACK but then he settles back against the tree and slumps slightly with a look of fear on his face.

CUT TO:

EXT. JUNGLE CLEARING OUTSIDE THE ORCHID STATION- NIGHTTIME

RICHARD is sat with WILLIAM on the furthest side of the clearing as far away as possible from The Orchid station.

WILLIAM looks up at RICHARD scared.

WILLIAM

Why did you leave me in there, Richard?

WILLIAM has a look of innocence in his eyes amongst his slight insanity.

RICHARD stays quiet, not replying. He has a look of guilt on his face.

WILLIAM (CONT'D)

Come on, Richard. Tell me!

WILLIAM gets slightly angry at him.

RICHARD

I... I didn't mean to, Will... You know how I used to follow him and whatever he said!

WILLIAM becomes seemingly not as insane as he was at first. He was more insane before due to being entrapped in The Orchid.

WILLIAM

Jacob!

WILLIAM chuckles slightly.

WILLIAM

He might have been the messiah but, Richard, come on, did you not work out how mentally insane that child is...

RICHARD

I have realised that now... yet, Ben still hasn't. He does whatever Jacob wishes- as I did...

WILLIAM

So, wait, let me get this straight, you locked me in there...

WILLIAM points to The Orchid station door.

WILLIAM (CONT'D)

Because Jacob told you to... Why did he have a thing against me?

RICHARD

You know why, William!

WILLIAM

I cannot help who I fall in love with Richard!

RICHARD

No one can but, you know, she was the chosen one!

WILLIAM

Yes! She became the chosen one after I fell in love...

WILLIAM'S eyes become infuriated.

RICHARD

Calm down, Will!

WILLIAM

He was the demise of this place!

RICHARD doesn't respond.

Footsteps can be heard coming over to them. RICHARD and WILLIAM look over to see who it is: CINDY.

CINDY

Hi Richard. Sorry to interrupt but I thought I would just come tell you that we have, you know, sorted out the station- it was a tip!

RICHARD smiles at her.

RICHARD

Thank you, Cindy.

WILLIAM

Yeah, sorry about that mess- was me. Been in there for a while!

CINDY

Oh hey! I'm Cindy!

CINDY goes over and holds out her hand.

WILLIAM smiles at take it, shaking it.

RICHARD

This is my friend, William. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but, may you just leave us for a moment.

CINDY suddenly goes all embarrassed.

CINDY

Oh sorry!

CINDY looks to WILLIAM

CINDY (CONT'D)

Nice to meet you!

CINDY turns around and begins to make her way back to The Orchid.

WILLIAM

She seems... nice!

RICHARD

Yes but she wants to know more than she needs to about this place.

WILLIAM

Tell her... Who is there that will punish you now?

RICHARD

She just doesn't need to know!

CUT TO:

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE- NIGHTTIME

The survivor beach group are still running through the jungle. DESMOND still has KADEN on his back, carrying him whilst he is in his unconscious state. Suddenly, BERNARD stops running. It is HURLEY who notices that he has stopped.

HURLEY

Hey dude! You ok?

The rest of the group come as well to make sure that BERNARD is fine as they did before when HURLEY fell over.

BERNARD looks up from his bent over position. He is breathing very heavily.

BERNARD

I'm not as young as all of you lot and definitely not as fit as some of you...

BERNARD looks at HURLEY insinuating HURLEY'S large frame.

HURLEY snubs him slightly.

HURLEY

Yeah, I'm kinda tired too!

SAYID looks at them.

SAYID

Do you desperately need a rest?

BERNARD

Yes!

BERNARD quickly shoots it back to SAYID.

DESMOND

I think it would be appreciated by everyone, brother! I got this guy on my back remember!

SAYID sighs

SAYID

Do you want a rest too?

SAYID looks to JULIET, JIN and SAWYER.

SAWYER

Either way- doesn't matter!

DESMOND

What about this guy?

DESMOND motions his head towards KADEN on his back.

SAYID

I shall take him

SAYID walks over to DESMOND and transfers KADEN from DESMOND'S back to his own.

SAYID looks to the rest of the group who are just staring at him.

SAYID (CONT'D)

Go then! Rest as you wished...

SAYID begins to make his way away from the group with KADEN on his back. He goes deeper into the jungle.

Suddenly, KADEN begins to move on his back. SAYID's eyes open widely. He chucks KADEN off of his back on down on the jungle floor.

SAYID (CONT'D)

You're conscious!

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM- DAYTIME (FLASHBACK)

AMIRA is still tied to the chair. She has visible marks of abuse on her face.

SAYID is sat in the corner of the interrogation room on the floor. SAYID has his head in his hands

AMIRA looks over to SAYID. She has fear in her eyes.

AMIRA

Why do you do this to me?

SAYID looks up from his hands

SAYID

It is my job

AMIRA

Yet, obviously, you wish not to be doing this...

SAYID

Well, that is life isn't it! Truly, we do not control our own lives- others do... he does...

AMIRA

Rebel- take back your own life!

SAYID

I wish to stay alive...

There is an awkward silence between the two people.

SAYID (CONT'D)

Did you harbour the enemy?

AMIRA

Sayid, I have taken back my own life from them and I will do as I wish but, I did not harbour those people! That is a crime I did not commit...

Footsteps can suddenly be heard coming down the corridor the room leads off.

SAYID jumps up from the corner and quickly makes his way over to AMIRA. He raises his hand to her. He mouths "Sorry" to her.

The door opens.

SAYID slaps AMIRA across the face.

SAYID (CONT'D)

You bitch liar!

EKRAM can be seen behind SAYID smiling.

EKRAM

You seem to be getting the hang of this, Sayid!

SAYID turns around to face EKRAM. EKRAM has a canister in his hands. SAYID motions his head towards it.

SAYID

What have you there?

EKRAM gives a devilish smile whilst staring at the canister.

EKRAM

This, Sayid, is red hot oil which you may administer to our prisoner here to make her see sense!

EKRAM hands over to the canister to SAYID who gingerly takes it from him. SAYID has a look of despair on his face as he turns to face AMIRA once more. AMIRA looks absolutely terrified.

SAYID

Where do I administer it?

EKRAM comes beside him facing AMIRA.

EKRAM

I think the hands would be a good place to start don't you?

SAYID looks at the canister and then to AMIRA. He has absolute sadness in his eyes.

SAYID holds the canister and pours it down on AMIRA'S hands. The camera focuses on SAYID'S reaction as he pours the burning hot oil onto AMIRA's hands and whilst she screams in absolute agony. SAYID looks completely distraught and cringes at her scream.

AMIRA

I admit it!

EKRAM suddenly grabs the canister off of SAYID stopping him pour it on AMIRA's hands.

EKRAM

I knew she was weak!

He then exits the room.

SAYID just stares at AMIRA in shock that she admitted.

AMIRA nurses her hands which are severely scolded.

SAYID

Why?

AMIRA looks up. She has tears running down her face.

AMIRA

There is a limit to how much someone can take, Sayid!

SAYID just stands there for a few moments. He stares at her hands.

SAYID

You will be executed you do realise...

AMIRA

I will not... My husband, Sami, will save me soon enough!

SAYID

What will you say?

AMIRA

I was forced to admit to something I had not done!

SAYID

Do you blame me?

SAYID has sad eyes now.

AMIRA

I am confused at the moment, Sayid! I do not know who I blame...

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT- THE JUNGLE- NIGHTTIME

_WITH SAYID AND KADEN_

SAYID looks at KADEN who is staring up at him scared to death.

KADEN

Who are you?

SAYID doesn't respond to his question.

SAYID

Why are you here? You and your people. Why have you come to this island? Who are your people?

KADEN looks slightly confused by the slight barrage of questions that have come from SAYID.

KADEN

Where are my people?

SAYID gets slightly aggravated

SAYID

First, you will answer my questions! Now, what organisation has sent you?

KADEN looks scared but obliges.

KADEN

The Department of Heuristics and Research on Material Applications Initiative.

SAYID

DHARMA...?

KADEN nods his head slowly.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE

_WITH BEVERLEY, LUCAS AND JOSEPH._

BEVERLEY, LUCAS and JOSEPH are still all in the same positions primarily as they were previously.

They suddenly hear shouting coming towards them.

VOICE

Beverley! Joseph! Anyone...!

LUCAS's head pricks up and looks to where the shouting is coming from.

LUCAS

Greta...?

JOSEPH

Greta! We're here!

The woman that we saw previously watching KADEN being taken runs through the jungle into the place where they are.

GRETA takes a deep breath, bending over.

JOSEPH runs up to her supporting her.

JOSPEH

Are you ok?

GRETA comes up from bending over.

GRETA

They have captured Kaden!

GRETA has a German accent.

BEVERLEY looks shocked as does everyone but she does especially.

BEVERLEY

What? Who has captured him?

GRETA

I do not know whether they are the Hostiles or survivors of the Oceanic Flight 815!

BEVERLEY

Where abouts did they take him?

GRETA

It was about 5 miles in that direction.

GRETA points in the direction that she has just come from.

JOSEPH

We need to go save him!

LUCAS, who has now stood up, nods his head in agreement.

BEVERLEY

No, Joseph!

JOSEPH

Why?

BEVERLEY

Obviously, if they have taken one of our people hostage then they are looking for us and it is only a matter of time before they find us...

LUCAS

Beverley, why do you have an obsession with staying here?

LUCAS is evidently angry at the fact that he will have to wait in the same place for another length of time.

BEVERLEY

Do you wish to defy me, Lucas?

LUCAS

No but surely we should go help him!

BEVERLEY

Lucas Green, I am the one in charge of this mission onto this island and if I say that we stay put then we will stay put!

LUCAS doesn't respond to her.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. OPERATION/COMMUNICATIONS ROOM- DAYTIME

Hands are seen coming down and banging on the work surface on which the TVs are on. The camera frame runs up the arm and up the body to see that it is EKRAM. He then turns around to face SAYID.

SAYID is sat in a chair near the back of the room as he was in the first flashback.

EKRAM

How the hell has this happened?

EKRAM looks extremely angry.

EKRAM (CONT'D)

How did that lying bitch escape...?

SAYID

How am I supposed to know?

SAYID shrugs his shoulders.

EKRAM

Because, Sayid, you were the one that was meant to be watching her and making sure she didn't escape! Come on, she was going to get her comeuppance tomorrow as well! Bloody good timing! Why weren't you watching her anyway?

SAYID

I was but her people knocked me unconscious and she was allowed to escape...

EKRAM moves closer to SAYID towering over him.

EKRAM

Well, mark my word, we will find her!

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHTTIME

_WITH SAYID AND KADEN_

SAYID stares at KADEN for a moment and then suddenly jumps up. He begins to make his way away but then SAYID turns around and angrily points at him.

SAYID

Stay there!

SAYID then walks away and pulls out the walkie-talkie, putting it up to his face.

SAYID (CONT'D)

Jack... I have something important to tell you!

There is a slight delay in response for about 7 seconds.

JACK (_OVER WALKIE-TALKIE)_

Yeah, Sayid, what?

SAYID looks to KADEN and back to the direction he was before.

SAYID

We have one of them- he says that they are the DHARMA initiative.

JACK _(OVER WALKIE-TALKIE)_

Ok! Good! That is who Ben told me they would be- he said they are out to get him! Ok, keep him hostage! See whether you can find the rest of them- do whatever it takes to override them! See you...

SAYID puts down the walkie-talkie and turns to look at KADEN. He sighs slightly.

CUT TO:

EXT. BY THE RADIO TOWER

CLAIRE is sat by a campfire. She is intently watching JACK on the walkie-talkie. She jumps up with AARON in her arms and makes her way quickly over to JACK who has just come off the walkie-talkie.

CLAIRE

Jack...?

JACK turns around to face her. He looks extremely tired.

JACK

Yeah, Claire?

CLIARE

Erm... the person you were on the walkie to, well, did they mention anything about Charlie?

CLAIRE looks slightly embarrassed over her over-worrying.

JACK

Sorry, Claire, that is the last thing on my mind to ask them at the moment.

CLAIRE

Oh ok...

JACK

I'll ask next time they radio through for you!

JACK gives her a weak smile.

JACK (CONT'D)

Now, you should really be getting to sleep. Remember early start tomorrow!

CLAIRE

No offence, Jack, but you look like you need more sleep than I do

JACK

Yeah, well, I can't go to sleep at a moment like this

CLAIRE

Well, you know, I better go...

They smile at each other and CLAIRE sorrowfully begins to make her way back to the rest of the group leaving JACK isolated.

CUT TO:

EXT. JUNGLE/JACOB'S SHACK- NIGHTTIME

LOCKE is still staring at the line of volcanic ash that surrounds JACOB'S shack. He takes a deep angry breath.

LOCKE

For God's sake!

He closes his eyes and quickly steps over the line. LOCKE hurriedly makes his way over to the entrance of JACOB'S shack. He turns off the flash light he has and looks at the lantern that is left on the side of the entrance. He lights it up and knocks lightly on the door.

LOCKE (CONT'D)

Jacob...? It is John here... John Locke.

He slowly opens the door and enters his shack.

LOST


End file.
